1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector devices and more specifically, to male-female electrical device incorporating connective electrical elements and having water-resistant properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical plugs include a plurality of electrically conductive prongs extending outward from the body for connecting to or plugging into receiving slots or sockets of an electric outlet or like receptacle. The use of electrically-operated equipment in diverse hostile environments has warranted the development of protective devices for encapsulating the connective elements of electrical power cords. Many of these devices are designed to insulate electrical components from moisture while also maintaining a secure connection between them to ensure uninterrupted current flow. Several structural and mechanical variations of these devices exist. The prior art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,688, issued on Nov. 29, 1960 to Georg Werner, describes a plug-in cable connector. Werner does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,100, issued on Jun. 8, 1965 to Manuel M. Delgado, describes a clad metal seal with a clad sealing malleable metal rib. Delgado does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,975, issued on Jan. 10, 1967 to Gary L. Pope, describes a sleeved coupling for electrical cables featuring insulating sleeves adapted for securance to electrical connectors to prevent relative movement therebetween. Pope does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,477, issued on Feb. 16, 1971 to Salvatore J. Pompei, describes an antifriction bearing equipped with an electrically conductive seal. Pompei does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,255, issued on Oct. 5, 1971 to Larry L. Shroyer, describes a moisture resistant electrical connector comprising two hollow members, the first containing the prongs of an electrical cord and the second containing the prong-receiving sockets of an electrical cord. The second member is designed for insertion into the first member, having an exterior series of ridges and grooves that engage complementary surface articulations on the interior of the first member. These interlocking ridges and grooves enhance moisture resistance and mechanical connection aspects of the Shroyer electrical connector. Shroyer does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,949, issued on Mar. 14, 1972 to James W. McCarthy et al., describes a quick connect-disconnect coupled adapted to simultaneously convey gas and electrical energy to an installation submerged in a liquid body. Ball locking means on a movable outer sleeve of the device stabilize the operational connection between its male and female coupling members. McCarthy et al. do not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,320, issued on Jun. 26, 1984 to David O. Gallusser et al., describes a moisture seal for an electrical connector assembly. Gallusser et al. do not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,520, issued on Jan. 15, 1985 to Jeffrey N. Davies, describes an electrical connector device having inner and outer mating connector members that contain and insulate plug and socket electrical contact elements. A cylindrical sleeve on the outer connector member moves axially with respect to another cylindrical sleeve on the inner connector member. Both cylindrical sleeves incorporate grooves, which in turn retain ball-spring assemblies that facilitate the locking and unlocking of the movable outer cylindrical sleeve. The locking mechanism secures the connection between the connector members, and allows one to easily disengage the connector members, when desired. Unfortunately, the groove in the outer cylindrical sleeve exposes the ball-spring assemblies, increasing the risk of accidentally damaging or permanently dislodging them. Davies does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,499, issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Ingo Hirt, describes a multi-lead electric plug connector which employs an O-ring for forming a water-tight seal that insulates mated plug and socket components of an electrical cord. A plug-supporting member having an oval cross section incorporates cams that engage corresponding recesses on a socket-supporting member, which also has an oval cross section, to establish an operational connection therebetween. The space constraints imposed by the oval cross section of the plug-supporting member can only accommodate two-pronged plugs. Unlike support members having a circular cross section, the oval structure of the connector described in Hirt cannot accommodate a third grounding prong. Hirt does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,013, issued on Dec. 27, 1994 to Hisashi Sawada, describes a connector with a waterproof rubber ring provided on the inner surface of an engaging hole formed in a housing of a female connector so as to seal the space between the inner surface of the engaging hole and the outer surface of a housing of a male connector inserted into the housing of the female connector. Sawada does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,634, issued on Apr. 9, 1996 to Frederick F. Osten, describes a cord connector which includes first and second substantially hollow receptacle-like member with each of the members having a side wall and a first end with an opening for circumferentially encompassing an electrical cord, and with each of the walls being shaped in the form of a thread so that an outside surface of each of the walls has a male thread and so that an inside surface of each of the walls has a female thread. Osten does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
German Patent document 2,436,534, published on Feb. 12, 1976, describes a waterproof connector for electrical cable contacts that has an integral flexible projecting sealing ring for protecting the contacts. German '534 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
German Patent document 4,308,664, published on Sep. 30, 1993, describes an electrical connector plug with a rubber ring seal including a number of flexible rings that ensures the ring cannot be compressed on insertion of the plug into a mating socket. German '664 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 490,013, published on Aug. 5, 1938, describes an electrical coupling for interconnecting plug and socket units. The plug and socket components each incorporate exterior annular flanges that interlock at the interface of the plug-socket connection. This placement and the resultant mechanical instability of the deformable interlocking flanges, however, compromise the connection established by the device and minimize its moisture protection capabilities. Great Britain '013 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2,049,308, published on Dec. 17, 1980, describes a waterproof electrical plug and socket assembly wherein ingress of water into the assembly is prevented by radial sealing means. The sealing means is resilient and annular and may comprise one, two or more O-ring s. Great Britain '308 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 54-44731, published on Apr. 7, 1979, describes a waterproof socket for a fluorescent lamp, in which an inner peripheral surface of a cylindrical lamp packing is forced into tight contact with the outer peripheral surface of the lamp, and one end of the lamp packing is held in tight contact with the base peripheral portion of a cylindrical socket, so as to seal the lamp pin guide groove in a water-tight manner. Japan '731 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 4-123773, published on Apr. 23, 1992, describes a waterproof connection between male and female connector parts, wherein the forward end of the male connector part is applied to a disc-like seal disposed in a bottom part of a hood of a female connector part, and a forward end of the female connector part is applied to a ring-like seal disposed close to an installation part of the male connector part and a locking hood. Japan '773 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 5-16653, published on Jul. 2, 1993, describes a waterproof connection between male and female connector parts, wherein a male connector part is fitted into a fitting recessed portion of a female connector part and the opening of the fitting recessed portion is blocked by a waterproof sheet and the waterproof sheet is fastened together with a back retainer by the hook piece of the male connector part. Japan '653 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Netherlands Patent document 8,202,621, published on Jan. 16, 1984, describes a multi-way connector plug with a cylindrical metal body and a multi-pin insert that makes contact with a mating insert in a socket. Water is excluded from the connection by a compressed sealing ring and an O-ring. Netherlands '621 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Soviet Union Patent document 432,279, published on Aug. 8, 1975, describes a downhole instrument logging cable connector. Soviet Union '279 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Soviet Union Patent document 1,288,794, published on Feb. 7, 1987, describes a deep water electrical plug and socket connector that has elastic insulators positioned between the contact elements. Soviet Union '794 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
Soviet Union Patent document 1,339,699, published on Sep. 23, 1987, describes an overboard submerged electrical instrument cable plug including a convex seal interacting with an annular projection which has a sharp edge for increasing electrical resistance. Soviet Union '699 does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
An article entitled Silver for Industrial Uses, published in the April, 1956 magazine entitled Electrical Manufacturing, describes a quick connect, quick disconnect electrical connector designed with the use of spherical balls and an annular groove. The article does not suggest a water-resistant electrical connector according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.